Roleplay 2010
=FRC Roleplay 2010: Modern China United= Administrators *Adam Ku *Kelvin Qiu *Colin Chung Timeframe Scenario Voting - Vote ends July 1 12 PM EST Game Rules Preliminary Players 1. Defeated players (ie when a faction loses all influence) will be able to come back to join existing factions to simulate the rise of new forces and new allegiances 2. Players are able to join after the roleplay begins to simulation of new people rising to prominence amongst the factions Factions 1. Factions with no players, should they be simulated by the admins until either they are destroyed or a new player assumes it 2. Faction's internal rules decide how votes are distributed when new players join the faction to simulate established leadership. 3. Faction leaders can propose factionwide votes 4. Depending on your faction's constitution your leadership can be contested by other members or will be held permenantly 5. You may separate into a different faction if 5 consecutive faction votes fail to attain 50% support Elections 1. Four Types of Elections Occur * Chinese National Election, determines Chinese Unification, Seat Allocation, Constitution (Game Rules), New members joining China, etc - Only those with seats or representation can vote * Factionwide Election, determines party stance, democracy vs autocracy, campaign strategy, voting strategy, party leadership, coalitions, etc * Local Election, elections within local administrations can change factional power's seat allocations. Majority allows control of that locale and it's military (if it constitutionally has a military, ie PRC, ROC or independent)... only occurs if locale's constitution is democratic * Independent Election, Same as local election, but for nations not integrated into China. Elections only occur if locale's constitution is democratic Government 1. Factions with supermajority in local/independent election gain ultimate power in the locale to change government or integrate/disintegrate regions from China or attempt military secession which causes Chinese civil war. 2. Switching from Democracy to Autocracy will cause revolts, if revolt succeed democracy is restored and government switching faction loses popularity or is eliminated from locale. 3. Switching from Autocracy into Democracy can boost faction popularity if administration is well, but if administration is poor could cause the faction to lose seats 4. Non-Chinese nations are playable but not able to participate in Chinese National Elections, but you can borrow seats to vote via representation if a Chinese faction with seats allows it. Chinese nations with constitutional voting power can agree to redistribute the power with non-Chinese nations if they agree to integrate into the Chinese Federation. 5. You may only integrate with China if you control super-majority of your country or your provincial government is autocratic 6. You may only secede from China if you control super-majority of your province and win provincial administrative referendum or your provincial government is autocratic Balancing Concepts Large Faction Resources Vs Small Faction Unity Factions with more players end up receiving more actions/mobility in the role play but it will be harder to get everyone in consensus with regards to factionwide power. When it comes to factionwide votes, the more majority gained, the more effective the action. The key then would be to stay unified as a faction (avoid inter-faction dispute) will still being able to gain dominance over other factions. ie. A more unified faction can still overpower a larger faction because it performs more effectively. Constitution Events Elections Factions Communist Party of China 中国共产党 Pan-Democrats 泛民主派 Kuomintang 中國國民黨 Players New players Register Here *Kelvin Qiu ;Fujian Provincial Government PRC, :Xiamen, Fujian Province :CPC Beijing *Andy Koo ;Hong Kong - Shenzhen - Macau - Zhuhai Business Centre (HSMZBC), :Hong Kong, (Hong Kong - Shenzhen - Macau - Zhuhai District) :PDP Hong Kong and Macau *Kevin Law ;Republic of China Provisional Government, :Taipei City, (Taiwan, Penghu, Kinmen, Matsu and other minor islands) :KMT Taipei *Joseph Han ;The Federate States of Oceania :Port Marsalin, (Indonesia, Micronesia, New Guinea ) :SEA (Representation: Hong Kong) *Devin Micheal Ng ;The Peoples Republic of Mongolia :Ulan Bator, Mongolia (with claims on Inner Mongolia) :CPC Mongolia *Xin Huang ;Cantonese People's Republic (CPR) :Guangzhao, Southern China, :PDP Hong Kong *Patrick Leung ;Shandong Provincial Government :Jinan, Shandong Province :CPC Beijing *Pak A-ho ;Nanyang Republic :Temasek (Singapore), Malaya :UF (Representation: Beijing) *Yaw Shin Leong ;Jiang Su Provincial Government PRC :Nanjing, Jiang Su Province :CPC Beijing *Dustin Dee ;Grand Republic :Manila, Luzon (Philippines) :SEA Bataan *Albert Cheung ;The Soviet Socialist Republic of Jiangxi :Nanchang :RCCP (Reformed Chinese Communist Party) MISC, Do not use Constitution Election Factions Players Category:roleplay